


Sin compromisos. Sin consecuencias. Sin remordimientos

by Bry_Aizoo



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_Aizoo/pseuds/Bry_Aizoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pues... a falta de que se muestre algo en el siguiente episodio, y temiéndome que poco o nada se verá, he decidido hacer mi propia interpretación de "la escena". Y si alguien sigue la serie seguro que sabe de qué hablo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Las motivaciones de los personajes son de mi libre interpretación. Como ya he dicho, cuando escribo esto todavía no se ha estrenado el episodio seis.

# Sin compromisos. Sin consecuencias. Sin remordimientos

Por supuesto, sabía qué había tras aquella invitación que era de todo menos inocente. Por supuesto, se imaginaba las intenciones de Dorian, no era como si no hubiera tenido elección. Sabía por qué le había seguido. Había tenido muchas oportunidades de echarse atrás, de hecho, todavía las tenía. Podía marcharse, salir de allí, hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado y... nunca habría pasado, ¿no? Pero Ethan deseaba tanto el olvido, un descanso a su conciencia, que se agarró al palo que le ofreció Dorian sin preocuparse de que estuviera lleno de espinas.

Llegó a aquella casa con la agresividad latiendo bajo su piel. Los ecos de la pelea resonaban en su mente pero la presencia del joven los amortiguaba, tanto, que incluso parecía capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

«Absenta... No he tenido el placer», había dicho. Y había mentido, por supuesto.

«Brindemos por la cosa más misteriosa de Londres... la señorita Vanessa Ives». Ethan se había sorprendido pero había captado el mensaje. Con esa simple frase Dorian había puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa y le había dejado muy claras sus intenciones.

Sin compromisos.

Sin consecuencias.

Sin remordimientos.

Y sin embargo, cuando el joven empezó a hablar de corazones rotos bajo los compases de Wagner, hurgó en las heridas de Ethan, todavía recientes, y las cubrió de sal con una sonrisa. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, lo sabía. Pero ni siquiera podía imaginarse cuánto.

La música... o quizá la absenta, o quizá fueron todas esas emociones reprimidas que llevaba guardando demasiado tiempo. Miedo, dolor, culpa. Ethan vio sus manos manchadas de sangre. Vio sangre en el suelo, vio sangre en los cuerpos destrozados. Sangre. Sangre y miedo. Sangre y dolor. Sangre y culpa. Y todo se mezclaba con tragos de absenta y promesas silenciosas formuladas con miradas clandestinas, cargadas de intenciones.

Y esa sonrisa... esa sonrisa que decía lo sé, sé que sufres y no me importa, pero puedo consolarte. Puedo hacerte olvidar.

Cuando fue hacia él no sabía lo que quería. Le agarró del cuello y a punto estuvo de apretarlo. Apretar fuerte, hasta escuchar el crepitar de las vértebras y dejarlo caer como un muñeco roto. «¡Haz que pare!» quiso gritar. Pero entonces, le miró a los ojos y lo vio.

O no lo vio.

No vio nada.

Dorian Gray no tenía miedo. Ethan tenía su vida en sus manos y el joven le devolvía la mirada con firmeza, sin molestarse en parpadear. Desafiándole con su simple existencia. Una vez más Ethan pensó en apretar, romper, matar... Pero en vez de eso, ganó fuerza otro concepto, lo que le había llevado hasta allí. Lo único que importaba: olvidar.

En un impulso, sin dejar de agarrarle el cuello, le sujetó por la nuca y le besó. Era una muda súplica de ayuda. La desesperación movía su cuerpo como las cuerdas de un titiritero. La desesperación y algo más. Algo sibilino y magnético que le atrapaba, le atraía como la llama a la polilla.

«Me quemaré», pensó Ethan, y no le importó.

Un ligero parpadeo fue la única muestra de confusión en Dorian. Ethan le quitó la camisa con brusquedad, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Las notas del _Liebestod_ ocultaron el repiqueteo de los botones al chocar contra el suelo y desaparecer.

«A eso hemos venido, ¿no? A eso venía todo su jueguecito. ¿Quieres follar? ¡Follemos!».

Y entonces, se quedó atrapado de nuevo por esos ojos verdes que le desafiaban y le consolaban al mismo tiempo. Y su urgencia se ahogó en esos ojos. Y la desesperación se escurrió a sus pies. Las manos de Dorian eran firmes cuando con estudiada lentitud le despojó de su camisa. Y con suavidad, casi como pidiéndole permiso, le besó.

En ese momento Ethan fue consciente de que estaba llorando, y no le importó. Tomó el rostro de Dorian entre sus manos y le besó de nuevo. Le besaría mil veces hasta que su dolor desapareciera, hasta que el olvido que le había prometido se hiciera real.

El deseo hormigueaba por todo su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Nunca. Nunca había mirado a un hombre y le había visto de la forma en la que ahora miraba a Dorian. Era casi... eléctrico. Sabía que, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, sería capaz de ver las chispas que emanaban de ese extraño personaje y que hacía que todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor careciera de sentido. Él era la luz y el resto... El resto solo eran sombras en la oscuridad.

Olía a sándalo y a especias orientales. «¿Cómo querías sentirte, Dorian? ¿Quién querías ser esta noche?». Pero bajo el olor de la fragancia había otro, uno oscuro casi imperceptible, que excitaba sus instintos y le impelía a buscar más.

Dorian respondió a su hambre desabrochándole los pantalones sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Ethan le besó de nuevo, dibujó la línea de su cuello con los labios y, como él, perdió las manos bajo la cintura desabrochando el pantalón. Con suavidad. Disfrutando de la dulce tersura de la piel, y del aroma extraño que le encendía. Deleitándose en cada pequeño detalle de ese cuerpo perfecto. Y, con sumo cuidado, se cernió sobre él acompañándole hacia abajo hasta que su espalda tocó el suelo.

La risa de Dorian resonó ligera y fresca, como el agua de un manantial. ¿Se burlaba de él?

—Me sorprende, Mister Chandler —dijo y su voz tenía cierto matiz cruel. Ethan le miró sin comprender. ¿Había hecho algo mal?—. Se ha olvidado su papel —le reprochó burlón—. ¿Dónde ha quedado su rudeza? ¿Dónde ha quedado el... tipo duro del oeste?

Ethan tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Esa maldita risita... esa mirada... Le estaba desafiando. Pero él no iba a ceder. Negó con la cabeza e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Dorian le sujetó por la cintura y le atrajo de nuevo hacia él.

—No me malinterprete, Mister Chandler —susurró a su oído, incitándole con un jadeo. Ethan observó con preocupación cómo esa voz era capaz de enfurecerle y excitarle al mismo tiempo—. Estoy disfrutando con esto. Solo quería que tuviera en cuenta que yo no me rompo con facilidad. No necesita contenerse. Conmigo no. Esta noche es libre. Puede mostrarme su lado animal si lo desea.

Ethan le agarró del cuello como hiciera antes y lo empujó hacia atrás. Dorian jadeó sorprendido cuando su cabeza chocó contra el suelo. Ethan tragó saliva y se acercó a él, muy lentamente.

—No quieres ver mi lado animal —masculló contra su mejilla, con la voz vibrante por la ira contenida.

Dorian jadeó y buscó su mirada.

—¿No quiero? —le retó y sonrió de nuevo.

Esa pregunta rompió algo dentro de él. El muro de contención llevaba temblando toda la noche y en ese momento se desplomó y dejó que aflorara el deseo y la rabia. Dorian no debió haberle provocado. Sujetó su rostro entre las manos y, sin una pizca de delicadeza, lo empujó de nuevo hacia atrás.

No más besos.

Hizo gala de su fuerza física para obligarle a girarse. Le sujetó por el pelo manteniendo su cabeza contra el suelo. Con la mano libre, empujó de malos modos el pantalón hacia abajo. Dorian intentó protestar y dijo algo pero Ethan ya no le escuchaba. Su corazón latía en las sienes con el ritmo atronador de una locomotora, enmudeciendo cualquier sonido.

Dejó la presa de la cabeza un momento, el que necesitó para afianzarse a sus caderas y abrirse camino en el interior de su cuerpo. La espalda del joven se arqueó y se estremeció bajo su peso, cuando Ethan irrumpió con brusquedad, consciente del dolor que estaba causando y disfrutando por ello. Sí, disfrutaba. Era tan fácil... dejarse llevar. Era tan... liberador.

«¡No me mires!», le sujetó por el cabello y de nuevo empujó su rostro contra el suelo justo cuando había creído apreciar el brillo verde de su mirada. Y sabía que en el momento en que esos ojos se fijaran en él, la ilusión de libertad se desvanecería por completo.

Arremetió con fuerza. Buscando el placer propio que se le escapaba por un instante y se acercaba de nuevo en cada acometida. Y cuando por fin lo alcanzó, fue rápido e intenso y fugaz como un rayo sin trueno.

Ethan soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Hinchó sus pulmones con la desesperación de un ahogado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ser consciente de lo que acababa de suceder, retrocedió asustado y, sin levantarse del suelo, puso distancia entre él y el cuerpo tembloroso del joven burgués.

—No —murmuró con voz entrecortada. De nuevo las lágrimas pugnaron por salir y una se escapó presurosa a recorrer su mejilla—. No —repitió—. No, ¿qué he hecho? Lo... lo siento.

La espalda de Dorian subía y bajaba mientras el joven recogía su cuerpo maltrecho y se ponían en pie. Un sonido extraño acompañó cada movimiento. Ethan creyó que estaba llorando y no le culpó, pero cuando se giró, se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba riendo.

—Eso ha sido intenso —dijo. Y parecía encantado con ello. Tenía el labio partido y la sangre manaba de la herida. En un gesto distraído, se llevó el pulgar a la herida. Alzó una ceja al ver su propia sangre.

Ethan permanecía sentado en el suelo. Observaba perplejo todos los movimientos del joven, incapaz de apartar la vista de su cuerpo desnudo. Dorian se deshizo de la poca ropa que le quedaba encima y se dirigió hacia él, con paso firme y el porte de un depredador. Con la gracia de una serpiente, trepó por su cuerpo y buscó sus labios. Sabía a sangre.

—No me rompo —repitió con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Y sin dejar de mirarle ni un solo instante, sin dejar de desafiarle ni un solo momento, se empaló contra su miembro con calculada lentitud.

Ethan jadeó al sentir el estrecho abrazo al que le sometía. Dorian cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Un gemido quedo escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos. Ethan escuchó la llamada de esos labios y se incorporó lo suficiente para atraparlos. Tenía hambre de su cuerpo, sed de su boca. Se aferró a su espalda y acompañó los movimientos de su cadera con los suyos propios, al principio con torpeza, después, guiado por el ritmo que su jinete le imponía, sin dejar de buscar esos labios que le reclamaban sin palabras.

Y en esta ocasión, cuando alcanzó el rayo escuchó el trueno. Un trueno largo que hizo temblar la tierra y rugir al mar. Y tras el trueno llegó el silencio y la paz.

Una vez más, Ethan tomó el rostro de Dorian entre sus manos. Una vez más sintió que se perdía en esos ojos verdes y no le importó. Le besó con suavidad y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias —dijo con la voz estrangulada por un llanto que no esperaba.

Dorian se apartó sobresaltado y le contempló como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. La más genuina sorpresa dictaba su expresión.

—Gracias —repitió Ethan con una sonrisa.

—No... no hay de qué —contestó él tras un ligero titubeo.

Su desconcierto era más que evidente y sin proponérselo, arrancó una carcajada al americano. Ethan le acarició la mejilla con la mano y le besó una vez más.

Por una vez, Dorian Gray se había quedado sin palabras.

 


	2. Lo más fácil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pues tras ver el capítulo seis he sentido la necesidad de continuar el fanfic. Si seguís la serie seguro que me comprendéis y puede que muchos hayáis escrito vuestra propia versión de la historia. Esta es la mía. ^_^ Espero que os guste.

Ethan cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el respaldo del sofá y se masajeó el entrecejo. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Había perdido la cuenta y ahora los rostros de las paredes giraban a su alrededor lanzándole miradas reprobatorias. Todavía era de noche y la luz de la luna confería a la oscura habitación una apariencia casi etérea. Tan solo el candelabro dotaba de dorada claridad aquel pequeño rincón. Dorian no parecía ser muy amante de la iluminación.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando algo golpeó su rostro. Era un edredón. Ethan frunció el ceño e intercambió miradas entre el lienzo y el joven que se lo había arrojado. En algún momento de la velada, Dorian se había puesto un batín encima, pero no llevaba nada más y su desnudez le parecía ahora tan tentadora como le había parecido horas antes.

—Intente dormir algo —le aconsejó el joven con cortés frialdad.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Ethan. La lengua se le pegaba al paladar. Miró a su alrededor, no era consciente de haberse quedado dormido en el diván. Sobre la mesa quedaban las copas y las botellas vacías y en el suelo, la ropa esparcida en montones desiguales y apresurados, testigos de una inolvidable noche para la galería de recuerdos prohibidos.

—Está demasiado borracho para regresar a su casa —observó Dorian alzando una ceja. Parecía encontrar muy divertida la situación. Pero esa noche, durante unos instantes demasiado fugaces para estar seguro, Ethan había creído ver algo detrás de su perenne sonrisa, un vacío doloroso e insondable. Aunque tal vez se lo había imaginado. ¿Por qué iba a sufrir alguien como Dorian Gray?

—Me refería a dormir en el salón —replicó con voz pastosa—. ¿No tienes miedo de lo que piense tu servicio?

Dorian se rio, negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—No tengo personal fijo —explicó—. Soy bastante celoso de mi intimidad.

—¿Paranoico o solitario?

—Un poco de ambos —concedió—. Y en cuanto a dormir en el salón... —Hizo una mueca—. Mañana cuando salga el sol y la absenta solo sea un dolor de cabeza, me culpará de todo lo que ha pasado y, si tiene la puerta cerca, con suerte preferirá marcharse y no... estrangularme —dijo, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Es algo que suele pasarte? —bromeó Ethan, había captado el comentario.

—No tantas como cree —respondió Dorian—. Aunque... —Perdió la mirada en algún sitio del techo, quizá tratara de recordar. Por un instante, Ethan pudo vislumbrar de nuevo el abismo que ocultaba—. Son unas cuantas, la verdad —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros, como si en realidad no importara—. Pero así es más fácil.

—¿Más fácil?

—Así es —asintió Dorian—. El odio lo simplifica todo. Así que... siéntase libre de odiarme cuando se vaya.

—Eso es... Eso es triste —exclamó, tras meditar un momento sus palabras y darse cuenta de que no podía expresarlo de otra forma.

—No disfruto con ello —se defendió el joven sin borrar su sonrisa—, pero es lo más cómodo para ambas partes. Es... fácil. Eso es todo.

—Yo no voy a odiarte —aseguró Ethan.

Y quizá era la certeza de los borrachos pero sabía mucho del odio y del dolor, y sabía mucho del olvido, y sabía mucho, demasiado, de la culpa. Y aunque seguramente se arrepintiera de lo había sucedido esa noche, no encontraba motivos para odiar a Dorian Gray, no más de los que tenía para para odiarse a sí mismo.

—Eso lo dice porque todavía es de noche y sigue borracho —. Aunque sonreía cuando dijo eso, sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo triste e indescifrable. «¿Qué guardas para ti, Dorian»—. Mejor que le deje dormir. Buenas noches, Mr. Chandler.

Dorian hizo ademán de levantarse pero Ethan le sujetó por la muñeca y le invitó a sentarse de nuevo. El joven le miró extrañado cuando él le sujetó por la barbilla, pero no se resistió.

—Ya no sangras —observó Ethan. La herida del labio había desaparecido por completo.

—Era una herida superficial —dijo Dorian apartando el rostro—. Me curo rápido. La suya también se ha curado —dijo, y le señaló la mejilla. Ethan se llevó la mano a ella. Era cierto, ya no quedaba ni rastro de la herida de la pelea.

—No era mi sangre —mintió, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Dorian le miró con curiosidad. Quizá no le había creído pero seguro que no se imaginaba la verdad. Ethan dibujó el contorno de su rostro con la mirada, siguió el puente de la nariz y se centró en sus labios, que le llamaban sin palabras y le reclamaban con tajantes órdenes silenciosas que tal vez vinieran de su propio interior. Ethan llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Dorian y las acarició, cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por esas voces para asfixiarlas con deseo en un beso largo y voraz.

—Todavía es de noche —susurró sin dejar de besarle.

—Y sigue borracho —se burló Dorian, aunque no se apartó y le devolvió los besos con la misma efusividad.

—No parece que te importe —prosiguió Ethan. Deslizó sus manos siguiendo la curva de los hombros y le echó el batín para atrás con mucha más delicadeza de la que había demostrado antes al despojarle de la camisa.

—Nunca digo no —dijo con un jadeo entrecortado, cuando los labios de Ethan recorrieron su esternón.

Ethan sintió cómo la piel de Dorian se estremecía bajo su contacto y disfrutó con ello. Su cuerpo era suave, no había ni heridas, ni marcas, ni las huellas del trabajo y el sol. Era la piel delicada, tersa y perfecta de aquel que nunca ha sabido lo que es la fatiga o el hambre, del que nunca ha sufrido daño. Una piel que pedía ser acariciada, besada, saboreada, un cuerpo que pedía ser explorado. El joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda mientras él trazaba un sendero descendente con la lengua y provocaba una sucesión de diminutas descargas de placer.

—Su papel, Mr. Chandler —canturreó Dorian, sin mirarle.

Ethan sonrió, negó con la cabeza y se incorporó. Buscó sus ojos, esos ojos hipnóticos que ocultaban destellos de esmeraldas. Hizo ademán de besarle pero cuando Dorian se acercó, le frenó, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Céntrate en el tuyo, Dorian —le riñó—. Intenta ser más... humano.

Dorian le devolvió la mirada y, tras una breve eternidad, asintió en silencio. Ethan besó su frente, su nariz, se entretuvo en sus labios antes de besar la barbilla y dibujar la curva de su garganta con su lengua, hundiéndola en el hueco de sus clavículas. Siguió el recorrido descendente, se desvió un poco para prestar atención a los pezones, lo justo para estremecer el paisaje de deseo que recorrían sus caricias. Y siguió bajando, trazando un sendero de besos, húmedos y cálidos, provocando pequeños terremotos que erizaban la piel hasta perderse en una pradera de vello oscuro.

«Humano... »

Ethan se sentía embriagado por el deseo, por la necesidad de arrancar gemidos a ese cuerpo casi perfecto que se mostraba ante él como la fruta prohibida y la serpiente al mismo tiempo. Abarcó con su boca la amplitud del miembro que se alzaba ante él, disfrutando de cada latido, de cada pálpito. Lo recorrió con la lengua, jugando, tocando, arrancando una sinfonía de gemidos y algún que otro juramento. Notó las manos de Dorian hundirse en su cabello, incentivándole a llegar más lejos, pidiéndole más.

Ethan se incorporó y le contempló y le vio desnudo, sin máscaras, un doloroso vacío que pedía ser llenado. Dorian adivinó sus intenciones y asintió con urgencia. El americano recorrió con sus manos los valles y montañas de la anatomía, antes de, con un movimiento constante y firme, adentrarse en las profundidades de aquel paraíso carnal.

Dorian gimió cuando se enterró en sus entrañas y él se sintió abrazado por la cálida oscuridad, cerró los ojos y tomó aire antes de iniciar un baile en el que sus caderas se acoplaban con una rítmica cadencia ascendente. Se cernió sobre su amante, buscando sus labios intentando encontrar allí el aliento que no tenía mientras una vorágine de placer amenazaba con arrastrarle sin remisión.

Pero no, esta vez haría las cosas bien. Escurrió una mano entre ambos cuerpos y se aferró a al miembro enhiesto de su amante, acompañando con vigorosos movimientos el vaivén de las caderas. Dorian se agarró a su espalda, reduciendo aún más la exigua distancia que los separaba.

Solo era sexo: sin compromisos, sin consecuencias, sin remordimientos, pero por un instante, fue mucho más.

Y él debió de sentirlo también. Habría jurado que lo había visto en sus ojos. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué había sido?

Dorian se apresuró a escabullirse y se deslizó como un gato para librarse de su presa. Ethan se sentó, fatigado, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo. Dorian se había quedado allí, de pies, a una distancia prudencial. Su silueta reflejaba la pálida iluminación que se filtraba por los ventanales.

—Dorian...

—Buenas noches, Mr. Chandler —dijo, sin apenas mirarle.

—Ethan. —Parecía ridículo que a esas alturas todavía se empeñara en guardar las distancias y tratarle de usted.

Dorian asintió en silencio y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches —se despidió mientras abandonaba el salón.

—Buenas noches —respondió Ethan, aunque ya no hubiera nadie que le escuchara.

Cogió uno de los cojines y le dio un par de golpes antes de acomodar su cabeza y cubrirse con la colcha que le había dado Dorian. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Olía bien, no podía ser de otra forma. Se durmió con una media sonrisa pensando que en verdad se había sentido otra persona. Y se preguntó, con un punto de amargura, cuánto quedaría de ese desconocido cuando saliera el sol.

 

***

 

—Mr. Chandler —canturreó alguien cerca de él. Ethan entreabrió los ojos y los cerró al sentir la molesta luminosidad de la mañana. Dolía, la luz dolía, la cabeza dolía e incluso esa vocecita era, de alguna forma que no llegaba a entender, tremendamente molesta y dolorosa—. Mr. Chandler —insistió el dueño de la voz—. Ya es media mañana, creo que debería marcharse.

Parpadeó un par de veces más y se encontró en un amplio salón, rodeado de rostros que le miraban desde las paredes. «¿Dónde estoy? Ah, sí». Poco a poco, los recuerdos acudían de nuevo. «¿De verdad yo...?». Alzó la vista y se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos verdes que le contemplaban expectantes, como esperando una reacción.

Sabía que debía sentirse avergonzado pero... en vez de eso, Ethan se sentía extrañamente reconfortado.

—No he hecho daño a nadie, ¿verdad? —preguntó. A veces era difícil distinguir los sueños de la realidad.

Dorian le miró extrañado y negó con la cabeza. Ethan suspiró aliviado. En esa ocasión las pesadillas solo había sido eso: pesadillas.

—¿No recuerda nada de lo que pasó anoche?

—Oh, sí que recuerdo —admitió Ethan sin molestarse en disimular una risa ligera. Despertarse sabiendo que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre era el menor de sus problemas. Y por una noche los había olvidado todos.

Pero ya no era de noche y la sonrisa murió en sus labios.

«Brona...»

Sus pensamientos regresaron a ella y la culpabilidad hizo mella en él. Su relación no era lo que se dice un matrimonio cristiano. Era consciente de la forma en la que ella se ganaba la vida y nunca había habido promesas ni nada que se le asemejara, sin embargo, Ethan se sentía como si la hubiera traicionado.

—Debería marcharse —repitió Dorian. Seguía manteniendo su pose educada y su sonrisa cortés, aunque sus ojos tenían una velada frialdad que no había apreciado durante la noche. Una bella máscara, pero una máscara, al fin y al cabo.

—Sí, debería.

Encontró su ropa perfectamente doblada sobre la vecina butaca. No había visto ningún criado, quizá había sido el propio Dorian. Él ya estaba vestido con un traje de impecable factura que parecía hecho a medida. La camisa, de color verde oscuro, hacia juego con sus ojos. Ethan sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué había pensado en eso? Mientras se vestía, no podía evitar mirar de reojo al joven. Seguía teniendo esa especie de magnetismo que había sido tan patente la noche anterior. No, echarle la culpa a la absenta tampoco funcionaría.

—Ha... —Era una estupidez, pero sentía la necesidad de decir algo—. Ha estado bien.

—Sí —concedió Dorian tras una pausa, y esbozó una amplia una sonrisa burlona—. Deberíamos repetirlo. Venga a verme cuando... cuando necesite ser otra persona. O cuando fallezca Miss Croft. No debe faltar mucho.

«¡Hijo de puta!»

Ethan se tensó y apretó los puños. ¿Había escuchado lo que creía? Sintió cómo la sangre empezaba a hervir y una ira sorda y ciega le inundaba.

—¿Se imagina que ya ha sucedido y usted estaba aquí? —continuó sin la más mínima piedad—. Al menos, le quedara el consuelo de saber que ha estado bien.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para no borrarle su sonrisita a golpes. En vez de eso, le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le agitó. Dorian le devolvió la mirada, retándole de nuevo. No tenía miedo.

«Si tú supieras... no estarías tan confiado».

Dorian cogió sus muñecas y le obligó a soltarle. Ethan le dejó hacer sin ofrecer demasiada resistencia. No iba a golpearle, pero rechinó los dientes y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol.

—Ahora sí —repitió Dorian con frialdad— debería irse.

Ethan cogió su abrigo y ya había llegado a la puerta con pasos ansiosos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se giró y se encaró a Dorian, pero esta vez no había violencia contenida en sus gestos.

—Así es más fácil, ¿no?

Dorian tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

—Adiós, Mr. Chandler.

Ethan comprendió y esbozó una media sonrisa antes de calarse el sombrero.

—Adiós, Mr. Gray.

 

FIN

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Síp. Creo que hacen una pareja perfecta y el suyo es el beso más bonito de toda la serie. Así que... me gusta imaginar que fue un poquito (poquito) más que sexo.  
> Lo dicho, seguro que muchos tendrán otras interpretaciones y mil ideas más pero... esta es la mía y espero que os guste.


End file.
